I'll Keep You Warm
by anchovies
Summary: Sasuke wants to take Naruto out for a bit of fun. Cue cheesy theme music: Will something happen? Will nothing happen? Dun dun dun! SasuNaru. Yaoi. If you no likey, then you no ready. Simple.


**Fishi:** Hewwo' my little minions: ):D: ):D I'm back!!!!……Hey, why isn't there any cheering? Cheer for me dammit!!!! Whatever…(grumbles in background) I'm still here and there's nothing you can do about it!!! Bwaha: ):D: ):D: ):D I'm back to inflict more pain and agony on all of you!!!! Well, at least it will be painful and agonizing for those of you who don't like OOC characters. Srry about that, but I like twisting character personalities to fit my own sick, demented, little mind that comes up with these stories. So anywayz…I hope you like it. And if you don't…well, it's your opinion, but don't try to stuff it down my throat.

**Warning:** Yaoi content. May be unsuitable for those of you readers that cannot wrap your minds around ppl being gay. In other words, don't read. I don't want to get a comment about it being 'wrong', or 'unjust' or something like that. It's just someone loving another human being. Simple as that.

**Disclaimer:** No, sadly the wonderful story of Naruto does not belong to me… :'

Also, I based a part of this story off the book 'New Moon' by Stephanie Meyer. This is the sequel to 'Twilight'. For those of you who've read the book, can you guess what part it is:)

I'll Keep You Warm 

"Are you serious?!!?" I yelled at him.

Sasuke had taken me out for a spot of fun. Thinking that we might actually have some, I agreed wholeheartedly, only to have my hopes crushed by the sight of the cliffs.

We were jumping.

I had tried to dissuade him, relying on the stormy clouds for support. But he would have none of it. Then he stripped his shirt off, and I knew I wouldn't have the will power to just walk away. My secret crush on him had grown immensely over the past year, and the endless sleepovers and time spent together was only feeding the flame. I knew I had to stop, try to build up my defenses for when the bomb of him pronouncing his love for Sakura went off. My inner mind of course had latched onto the tiny shred of hope that he didn't actually like Sakura. After all, he hadn't mentioned her in more than a friendly way. Ever. Still, I grudgingly made my roots in the role as best friend, although secretly hoping that it could become more.

And now to the present: here was Sasuke, half naked in front of me, and ready to jump off a cliff, into the frigid waters more than a hundred feet below.

I stood there, arms crossed over my chest. I wasn't going over. He could make his own choice, risk his own life, but I liked mine where it was. Alive and breathing.

Sasuke walked up to me. Close. Too close.

"Aw, com'mon Naruto. I won't let you fall." His eyes twinkled, "Or are ya' scared?"

My own eyes hardened.

"No! Of coarse not! I'm just," I glanced over the side of the cliff face, "Not ready." I finished in a small voice.

The black haired boys' eyes softened, he took at step towards me, letting a gentle hand glide across the skin of my arm. I shivered as he touched me, and he stepped closer, his toes but an inch away from mine, his face not even. The calloused fingertips of his hand came up to my face, gently caressing my cheek. I shuddered again, this time the air from my mouth brushing against his jaw line, right in front of me. A heated blush came to me, but (the sad thing was) most of it resided in my ears, making them, glow a bright red. Damn, that was embarrassing.

Besides that, I tucked away the perfect moment between us.

Then it was over. His arms flew around me, gripping my waist, he lifted me up and, in less than three strides of his long legs, threw both our bodies off the cliff.

We plummeted down to the water below. But before we hit the icy surface, time slowed. Sasukes' face was beside mine, our cheeks brushing together. My arms had found their way to his back, squeezing tight. The wind blowing all around us had constantly found my eyes, making them sting and dry out to the point where tears had started to flow down my cheeks. Sasuke must have felt them and mistaken them for fear, because then he whispered in my ears, "It's okay. Everything's gonna' be fine."

I was going to respond with some smart remark, but then my body exploded.

We had hit the waves.

My lungs were squeezed out from the pressure and surprise. As we made contact with the water, Sasukes' grip had tightened. With no air, I knew I had to get up, up to the world above. But before I could, Sasuke surprised me yet again. He pulled his head back, looked into my eyes, then closed the space between us with a kiss. If there had been any air left in my lungs what so ever, it was gone now. He had taken my breath away.

I wanted to linger on the kiss forever, but could only last a moment before my senses kicked in and my lungs screamed for air. Regrettingly, I wrenched my body away from his, kicking my legs towards the surface. As I burst out to the world above, I gasped for air, looking for a rock to latch onto to relieve my tired body from work. I spotted one and swam over to it.

As soon as I had gotten half my breath back, I scanned around for Sasuke. At first there was no sign of him. But after a moment of panic, I turned just enough to the right to see him clutching to a rock, gasping for air.

Weakly, I swam over to him, grasping the rock before he even knew I was there. When he did look at me, a blush crept up his cheeks. He blushed the normal way.

"S-sorry." He mumbled, looking away.

I was confused. /Did he think I hadn't…/ my thought trailed off, unfinished as my body reacted.

My arms grasped his shoulders, making him face me. His eyes grew wide as I pulled myself towards him, closing my own eyes, into a tight, long-lasting kiss. He tensed up at first, and I wondered if what had happened in the water had been a mistake. But then his body relaxed and the arm not anchoring us to the rock wrapped around me. The kiss grew passionate, and I gave off a soft moaning sound as he stuck his tongue down my throat.

"S-Sasuke? I whispered as his lips broke mine, but not my skin, traveling down my neck.

"Hmm?" he answered, obviously not very interested in what I had to say. I was starting to doubt why I was saying anything at all at this point.

"D-Don't you think…we should…g-get out of the water?" I noticed my teeth were chattering. I was freezing!

He looked down at me, seeing that I was turning blue. His hand found mine and dragged me to shore.

Upon climbing up onto the rocks though, he was on me again. His arms wrapped around me, trapping some of the heat escaping my body. I shuddered once again as he slipped my shirt off.

"Don't worry," he whispered in my ear, "I'll keep you warm."

zZz

**Fishi:** Awww!! I hope you liked it!!! I don't think it was my best. : ( Oh well, hopefully some of you enjoyed it. : ) Yay!! Pls comment. I live off of comments!!! Ppl who don't comment: I will hunt you down and kill you in your sleep:O Grrr! How I would be able to do that when you don't leave a comment, I have no idea!!! But I will prevail!! Bwahahaha:


End file.
